When Ami meets Ani: part 1(edited and expanded)
by DarthAtika
Summary: This has be edited and parts had been added to it. I also have decided to break it down into smaller chapters. The story is set 10 years after TPM and it is an AU.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars and I am not making money off this  
Rating G  
This story has been revised and parts has been added to it  
  
When Ami meets Ani  
  
Queen Amidala strolls toward the balcony and looked up at the   
sky, 'What a beautiful night' she thought. Things are getting very   
hectic around the palace; everything to do with the wedding is behind   
schedule as if it is never meant to happen. She looks down at her shoes   
and realizes that there is a spec of dirt on it. Slowly, she bends down   
to wipe it off and... BAM... A shot is fired towards where she was   
standing just a second ago. Her room is quickly flooded with   
handmaidens and guards.  
"Your Majesty, are you alright?" asks a worried Sache  
"Yeah, what happened?" Amidala quivers  
"We just received a hologram telling us to forget about the wedding   
because we will be too busy preparing for your funeral."  
  
  
  
2 days later:  
  
Amidala and her handmaiden waited by the docking bay to meet her   
newly assigned bodyguards the Jedi council sent. She has no idea who it   
is and secretly hopes that it would be Obi-Wan and his padawan Anikan.   
She hasn't seen them since the last Naboo invasion, which was like   
what, ten years ago? Anakin and her have been writing to each other, so   
it will be nice to put a face to those letters.   
  
  
The Jedi vessel has landed and the door slowly cracks open. A   
bearded Obi-Wan walks down the ramp and slowly towards the Queen. Ami   
could barely recognize him. Then someone else caught her attention, a   
tall, blond, and handsome boy, no, man who is two steps behind Obi-wan.  
"Your majesty, fate has brought us once again." Obi-wan lean   
forward and bowed his head. The man behind him did the same. Amidala   
flashed him one of her diplomatic smile and replied, "Indeed it has Sir   
knight"   
"This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker." He stepped aside and   
signals his companion to step forward. Anakin kept his head bowed and   
muttered; "It is nice to see you again your majesty." When he finished   
his sentence, Anakin tilts his head and looked straight into Amidala's   
eyes. His ice-cold blue eyes sent shivers down her spine.   
"Anikan, my, you have grown," voices Amidala  
"Obi-wan treats me well" he smirked giving his master a playful   
glance  
"Well, we have so much catching up to do, Sache will show you to   
your quarters and I will see you gentlemen at dinner"   
"Until then your majesty" both men replied before leaving with   
Sache  
'The Jedi sent me a bodyguard with looks that can kill, how   
ironic' Amidala thought to herself while she slowly peels her gaze away   
from Anakin.   
  
  
  



	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: same old same old.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the Master and his padawan settled in their quarters, they   
wash themselves up and prepare themselves to meet the Queen in the   
dinning hall. Suddenly a guard came knocking on the door. Obi-wan opens   
the door and asks, "What is it?"  
"Sir, the Jedi council had just requested for you to go back   
immediately."  
"Master this must be an important matter since the council knows   
that we are on a mission." Anakin questions.  
"You are right my padawan, but I don't want to leave the Queen if   
there is an assassin out there."   
"Master, you should go, I can take care of this matter. It would   
be a great practice before my trials right?" Anakin pleads  
"All right, tell the Queen that I am very sorry that I cannot be   
here but I left her in very capable hands" Obi-wan managed to squeeze a   
smile. "May the force be with you padawan."   
"And you my master." Anakin gives him a playful punch.  
"Owwwww" Obi-Wan cries sounding hurt and punches Anakin back.   
"Hey." Anakin yells and lunges forward to punch him back, but is   
put into a headlock instead because Obi-wan is just too quick for him.   
"Now padawan you have to behave yourself when I am gone." Obi-wan   
enforces. "We talked about the 'Queen situation' right?"   
"There is no longer a situation Master." Anakin chokes out, the   
headlock is a lot tighter than he has anticipated.  
"Very well." Obi-wan lets go of him and straightens his robes.   
Before he makes it out to the door he turns and says, "and make sure   
you eat your vegetables and mediate."   
Anakin rolls his eyes, "yes Master." Obi-wan laughed to himself and secretly thanks the Force for how Anakin turned out.  
  
Dinning Hall  
  
Anakin strolls into the dinning room with his red and black battle outfit. "He looks so cute in leather" Rabe teases and all the handmaidens giggle in unison. Anakin walks up to the Queen and stood beside her with his hands behind his back.   
"Aren't you going to join us Anakin?" Amidala asks  
"No, my Queen, I ate already, and my job here is to protect you, not to enjoy myself." He replies "My master left me in charge because the council had requested for his presence back at the temple, and I must not disappoint him." Anakin finishes.   
Amidala could barely breath probably with Anikan stand two feet away from her, let alone enjoy her dinner. Yet, even though he is so close to her, he seems so distant.   
  
  
All through dinner Anikan demonstrates great patience for he did not move an inch. Although, he did occasionally look around to see if there are any signs of danger around them. Amidala is quiet disappointed that Anikan is not joining her for dinner, she has so much catching up to do with him. He is so different now, his sky blue eyes use to glow with mischief but now they seem to be filled with sorrow and pain. Trumpets blast and disrupt Amidala's train of thoughts. The trumpets are for Bail Organa's entrance. Amidala has totally forgotten about her fiancée. She gathered herself and stood up, Bail took her in his arms and gave her a quick peck on her cheeks. She giggles at herself for how silly she is, totally forgotten about the man whom she is suppose to marry in four months.   
"Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard about the attempt." Asks a worried Bail.   
"I am fine, the council sent Anakin Skywalker to protect me, and his master too. Unfortunately Obi-wan has to go back to the temple for an urgent meeting."  
"Good, good... I am glad that the council send one of the finest Jedi ever to be your bodyguard, I heard so much about you."  
"Your majesty, it is an honor to protect your fiancée." He shot back frostily.  
Bail does not seem to notice Anakin's discomfort and continued, "I have to go back to Alderaan to resolve some issues. I will be back in time for our ball." He flashes her one of his dashing smiles, which seems to have lost its affect on her.   
  
"Right the ball." Amidala replied not really listening because her thoughts were on someone else. 'What are you doing Ami? You are going to marry Bail who is the most eligible bachelor in the whole galaxy. Stop thinking about Anakin. He is like your younger brother. You are suppose to CARE for him not LUST after him.' Amidala shook the thought out of her head. 'I know I am just curious about Anakin and things that he has done. That is why I can't get him out of my head'   
  
After dinner, Anakin and Amidala's handmaiden escorts her back to her room. "You are not going to come in with us are you?" Sache asked  
"My orders is not to let her be alone with anyone at any time, so I guess I am going to come in with you, if it is o.k. with you, Your majesty?" Anakin turns his attention to Amidala.   
"But you can't..." Sache insists  
"It's o.k. Sache Anakin can come in" Amidala cuts her off..  
The handmaidens change Amidala out of her gown and into her pajamas. They then remove her make-up and brush her hair gently. During all this Anakin is just ten feet away with his back turned to them. After the handmaids are done Amidala dismisses them. Maybe she can talk to him now, Amidala thought happily, but before she can say anything Anakin spoke.   
  
  
  



	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: same old same old.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Anakin spoke...  
  
"Your majesty, I know this is not the time but can you just hear me out?"  
"Of course, anything for you Ani." Amidala smiles  
"Well I have never really told anyone about this except for my closest friends back in the temple, so this is a pretty big secret."  
"Anakin, I will no tell a soul."  
"Well you better not because it is pretty embarrassing for you too. You see at first I want to come here not just to protect you but to tell you how much you mean to me." His head bows.  
"Ani..."  
"Wait, let me finish, I know you are marrying Bail. You see I got this crazy idea that you don't love him and that this whole marriage is just another political thing. Then I realize what a fool I heard you giggle happily at his presence. How I wished that you were thinking about me when you giggled."  
"Ani..."  
"Just hang on, let me finish I will be quick." He gathers himself. "I have just made a fool of myself, but I made up my mine. I will not interfere and I wish you two have a wonderful marriage." When he finished he looks up into Amidala's eyes with his now watery blue eyes.  
Amidala is in shock; she is flooded with all these thoughts. She couldn't understand why her heart skips a beat when Anakin said that she meant something to him and then when he said that he is giving up, her heart stops.  
"Your majesty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you o.k? I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I hope that we can still be friends." Anakin pleads.  
"Of course." Replies a disappointed Amidala "We will remain as friends"  
"Good night your majesty and one more thing" Anakin reached out and touched her temple. "I am going to form a bond with you, don't worry it is just a weak bond so this way I know where you are at all time but I won't be able to read your thoughts"  
Amidala twitches when she felt a little current hit her. Her skin burns at his touch.  
"I will be right next door if you need me," he calls before departing for his room.   
  
Anakin closes the door behind him and wept quietly, while Amidala did the same.   
  
  
The next morning Amidala wakes up with tear stains running down her cheeks. She better washes her face before her handmaidens ask too many questions. Just when she finishes drying her face off, someone knocks on the door.   
"Hate to disturb you your majesty but the guards had just informed us that another Jedi knight has been sent as a replacement." Sache announces.  
"What?" Amidala shouts in response. 'How can this be Anikan can't leave so soon...When am I going to see him again. I got to think of an excuse to keep him here.'  
"For Obi-wan." Sache interrupts Amidala's thought.  
"Oh right." Amidala signs of relieve.  
  
The throne room  
  
Amidala sits in her throne with Anikan standing right next to her. She waits patiently as captain Panaka brings in the other Jedi. The Jedi knells down in front of the Queen and said. "You majesty, I am Padawan U'Loc, I have been assigned to protect you along side Padawan Skywalker." Just as he is about finish, Anikan ignites his lightsaber and swung fiercely at U'Loc. With cat like reflex, U'Loc ignites his own saber and blocks Anakin's attack. The two Padawan engages in a furious battle with neither side backing down. No one knows what to do but to stare in amazement. Their speed and grace is beyond anything that they have ever seen. U'Loc uses Force push and sends Anakin flying back into a pillar.   
Anikan picks himself up and dusts himself off.  
"Cheater, I thought we made up new rules a month ago saying that no force push was allowed." Anakin whines, sounding a little hurt.   
"No we said we can't pull each other's pants off with the force, remember we made that rule up after you use the Force and pulled off my pants right in front of all the female padawans." U'Loc defends himself and offers Anakin his hand. Anakin takes it and helped himself up and secretly laughs at the flashback of U'Loc loosing his pants in front of a room full of padawans.  
'Cough, cough' the boys turn around and see that the queen is standing right behind them. "I take it that you know each other."  
"Know each other we are practically brothers." Anakin replies. Amidala have never seen him so happy.   
"Anakin and I have known each other since 10." U'Loc replies.   
"Amidala, U'Loc is one of the most promising padawan in the temple...Well next to me of course." Anikan teases.   
U'Loc is exactly the same height as Anikan and as strongly built as Anikan too. Instead of blond spikes U'Loc's hair is brown and he has deep brown eyes. Aside from that the two men are pretty much identical.  
  
  
  
This is how U'Loc would look like  
[img]http://www.sevaan.com/starwars/fanart/images/jb14.jpg[/img]  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: same old same old. And I do not own Nsync (hope I did though, just kidding)  
  
Three weeks after  
  
  
On top of the wedding Naboo is also preparing to celebrate 'Lover's eve'. All of Naboo is going to gather in the city square where lovers can celebrate their love and singles to find a love. Amidala is standing on her balcony, looking out upon the city, her two bodyguards is standing closely by her. The streets are filled with people preparing for the festival. There are going to be festive games and decorations all over the city square. She turns and faces her handsome escorts. It has been weeks now and the three of them had grown awfully close.   
"Gentlemen, I know this might not be safe but it has been weeks and there hasn't been another assassination attempt." Amidala pauses for a second, "I am wondering if it is o.k. If I go out on Lover's eve as Padme?"  
They thought about it for a sec and are probably talking to each other through the force.  
*This is your chance Ani! You can take her out and tell her how much you love her! * U'Loc sends over on their special bond.  
*No, are you crazy? I love her but I will not risk our friendship over something silly like this. *Anikan practically screamed back through their bond.  
*Fine if you won't tell her I will. *  
"NO." Anakin shouted out loud   
"I can't go Anakin?" Amidala asked, "I have gone every year and I would really like to spend this one with my closest friends."  
"No, your Majesty, Anakin meant no you can't go by yourself we will have to tag along." U'Loc explains. "Of course we will need a disguise, why don't you and Ani pretend to be a couple and Rabe and I will pretend to be another to accompany you two."  
Amidala blushes at the thought of being a couple with Ani. All night long with his arm around her and... 'Wait, stop that, you guys are just friends' Amidala curses herself silently. "That is an excellent idea Loki (her nickname for him), then it is settled, we will go out tomorrow night." She turns around and heads towards the throne room to meet with a couple Naboo congress members. "Oh one more thing, you guys better find something else to wear because I don't think it will be a very good disguise to wear your Jedi tunics."  
  
Lover's Eve  
  
Amidala is dressed in a causal outfit so that she would look like a normal Naboo citizen. Along with Rabe, they head for the padawans' room, which is right beside the Queen's room. Before Rabe can open the door, U'Loc opens it to greet them.  
"My Ladies, prepare to have the most enchanting evening of your life. Anakin and I will be your humble escorts for this evening." Bowing comically U'Loc offers his arm and Rabe took it willingly. Anakin laughs at his friend's behavior and followed suit. Amidala blushes slightly when she took his arm.   
They blend it with the crowd completely, 'acting' as two couples who are very much in love. Amidala and Rabe are having the time of their lives. It has been an hour into the festivity and both Anakin and U'Loc has won their lady companions a handful of stuffed animals. All the booths have to band them from playing because there aren't any more prizes left for other couples. Anikan and U'Loc asks the girls to pick out their favorite ones and then they took the rest and gave them away to children they see along the way.   
"You girls must be thirsty, Loki and I will go get some refreshments." Anakin asks politely and yanks U'Loc away from Rabe. "Ladies." They bow their heads and headed for the refreshment stands.  
When Rabe is sure that they are far away enough, she screams "Oh thank the maker Padme, aren't they like the perfect boyfriends? Oh they are so amazing, I wonder if Loki would like to really go out on a date."  
"Rabe!" Amidala shot her a warning look.  
"Oh, whatever don't even tell me you are not thinking the same." Rabe replies in defense. "Then again you have Bail so I am sure you are use to having a perfect gentleman near by."  
Amidala isn't really listening, her eyes is scanning every refreshment stand trying to locate Anakin. Finally she found him, and she now finds herself not being able to take her eyes off of him. He is so captivating, his smile, his movements, and his eyes. Oh those sky blue eyes.   
"Padme!" Apparently Rabe has been trying to get her attention for quite some time now. Just when she was about to respond the boys brought the drinks back.   
"I am sorry they only had two so I guess you girls can have one each." Anikan offered them the drinks.  
"Non sense, Ani" Rabe shot back. "You and Padme can share one while Loki and I will share the other." The other three blushes like crazy. "This will add to out little act of being couples," Rabe adds. "Fine then if you don't want to I guess we will just have to drink somewhere else, like the club over there. It's packed so it must be good. Let's go."  
  
  
The nightclub:  
The nightclub is holding a big talent show and every group is suppose to send a representative to present one of their special talents.  
"Maybe we should go" Anakin pleaded hoping that he could get out of it.   
"Oh Anakin" I really like it here, maybe you two can use some Jedi tricks or something." Amidala begs.   
"Oh we can't do that, but on the other hand Anikan is a great singer. He even wrote a song just for this occasion." U'Loc replies.  
*This is your chance; remember that song you wrote for Amidala! *  
*No, I was 15 years old pop star wannabe*  
*I don't care the song is perfect, you won the padawan singing contest remember. * Without a further note U'Loc shields his mind so that Anakin can no longer whine through their bond.   
Before Ani realize what was going on he was shoved out to the stage by a very strong force push. Someone handed him a guitar, when he caught a hold of Amidala everyone else in the room faded away. Then he starts to play...  
  
(This I promise you)  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
When standing here all alone  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh I promise you.  
  
Amidala's heart is literally melting away. HE is the angle. How she wish the she could just jump onto the stage and kiss him passionately, but she can't for she loves Bail, or does she. The crowd erupts with cheers and claps. Anikan is blushing beet red by now. He returns the guitar and heads back to his seat. The manager came by the table and asked, "This must be your lady love, and you are a very lucky girl." He teased. "Why don't you two love birds go and dance. I am going to specially dedicate the next song for you two." Finishing his sentence he heads toward the DJ.   
"Hey guys you heard the manager, let's not disappoint the man" Rabe pulls U'Loc off his seat and heads for the dance floor.  
Anakin shyly offers his hand and Amidala gladly accepts it. The lights dimmed while they strolled towards the dance floor. Amidala throws her arms around Anakin's neck playfully and Anakin slips his arm around Amidala's waist. The room slowly fades away as they swayed slowly to the music. Nothing matters to them, as long as they are in one another's arms. It was four minutes of bliss. Amidala had never felt so weird, this knot in her stomach, and the nervousness.   
When the music stops they looked up and realize that everyone in the room was watching them. This awkward silence was interrupted by an announcement, "Sorry to interrupt but it is time to announce this year's most perfect couple." The manager paused for a minute. "And the winner is, the couple from table number four." The spot light shone on Amidala and Anakin, who is blushing beet red by now. The crowd erupts. The manager handed them both a ring as a prize. "Well what are you doing, kiss her already." Someone in the crowd shouted.  
*You don't have to do this if you don't want to. * Anakin sent over to Amidala through the bond.   
"Oh how bad can it be." She replies and pulled him over and plants a kiss on his lips. Originally she has intended for it to be a quick peck, but as soon as their lips touched she find herself not being able to pull away. Anakin caught on and put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her closer. All of the feelings that they had bottled up are exploding out of them. Before they can go on any further thought, Rabe interrupts them.   
"Padme, we have to go back now." Sending her an I told you so smile.  
"Right" she said and turns back to Anakin and flash him a smile. Anakin is still recovering from the kiss.  
They went back to pick up their belongings, and head for the door. Before Anakin makes it out the door something caught his attention. It was a special news update,   
News: It is only two months before the wedding of our beautiful Queen Amidala and the handsome Prince Bail Organa of Alderaan. Make sure you attend the ceremony in the city square and see this match made in heaven.  
Anakin's heart stops. His reality caught up with him again. Slowly he drags his feet and tries to catch up with the rest of his group.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
  
Anakin acts as though nothing is wrong during the walk back to the palace, but U'Loc can sense something is wrong.   
*Are you o.k. Ani? * U'Loc sends a concern thought over to his childhood buddy.   
*Yeah, I am fine. It's just that I just saw a broadcast on TV reminding me that the love of my life is engaged to someone else* Ani sends back and looks at Amidala who is holding his hand and oblivious to what is going on. Anakin smiles sadly at her.   
They reach the palace and U'Loc said, "Your majesty, may I take the night off because I believe I had a few too many drinks. I am going to leave you in the capable hands of Anakin." *this is your chance, talk things over with her*  
*Thanks Loki I think I know what I am going to say* Anakin nods.  
"Of course Loki, I am sure I am in more than capable hands." Amidala replies with a beaming smile.  
  
Anakin escorts Amidala to her room. The halls are dead quiet since it is already three in the morning. They stood out in the hall not knowing what to do. Ani reaches down to grab Amidala's hand. He just held it and looked at it for a moment, then he bend his head and plants a kiss on her hands. Amidala giggles at the gesture. Anakin looks up at her with his sad puppy dog look and Amidala just couldn't hold on any longer. She grabs him and they pick off at where they left off at the nightclub. They had probably been kissing forever and they wouldn't have stopped if Anakin didn't pull away. They are breathless.   
He looks down at her and thought, she is so beautiful, but this is not going to last, if you want the best for her you will not get involved.   
"Ami, what are we doing." Anakin asks, "This is not the way it is suppose to happen."  
"What are you talking about Anakin?" Ami asks confusingly.  
"You are drunk and it's Lover's eve, and you are lonely cause Bail hasn't been around for weeks. All those factor made you think that you want me." Anakin said trying to hold back his tears.  
"No, Anakin I do have feelings for you." Amidala counters.  
"Yeah you do, but it is not love, not the way love was meant to be." Anakin replies and a tear trickle down from his cheeks. "You love me as a brother, a friend and I don't want to risk our friendship over a silly crush that I have developed for you when I was 9."  
"Ani" Amidala was shocked; her dream night had just turned into her worst nightmare.   
"Ami, I loved you since 9 and it just won't go away no matter how much I wanted it to, but I can't love you. I am just a Jedi padawan, you would be so much better off with Bail." Finishing his sentence, Anakin runs out of the room.   
  
  
One week later:  
  
Anakin and Amidala acted as nothing has ever happened between them. There might have been long lingering gazes but that is about it. It is a day before the engagement ball; Amidala, her handmaidens, and bodyguards wait patiently for Bail's ship to dock. Bail got off the ship and strolls towards Amidala picks her up and spins her around. When he is done, Amidala is facing her handmaidens who are all giggling with the exception of Rabe. Then Amidala's eyes drifts and finds Anakin who is staring at the ground and he looks as if someone had just ripped his heart out.   
  
  
The night of the ball, everyone dressed elegantly. Bail was in his military suit and Amidala wore a simple white gown to match him. They were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Amidala's eyes were wondering everywhere looking for Anakin, or at least Loki. Both of them are nowhere to be seen and neither of them have ever left Amidala unattended for a second. Is there something wrong? The music stops and Bail excuses himself, because he had just spotted some political 'buddies' of his. Amidala heads off for some refreshments. When she got to the punch bowl, a hand hands her a cup.  
"Thirsty?" asked Anakin, he was not wearing his usual Jedi garb, but instead a navy blue suit that resembles Bail's. He is so handsome in it. Amidala just stood there staring at him. "Are you thirty? Your Majesty??" He asks again. She took the glass and smiles nervously.   
"Bail sent me here to ask you to dance so this way no one else would be able to dance with you" Anakin explains. She turns to Bail who gives her a reassuring nod. Bail is clearly still be occupied by his friends for a while. Anakin grab her hand and led her towards the dance floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor the lights dimmed and a slow song begins to play. Amidala's knees weakened and the weirdest tingles could be felt in the pit of her stomach. She rests her head on Anakin's chest and put her arms around his neck. He slips his hands around her waist and holds her tightly against himself. Amidala could barely stand properly, her knees feels like jelly by now. Gathering courage, she asks, "Ani, what happened to us."   
"There was never an us your Majesty." He coldly replies.  
"Stop calling me your Majesty, how come you never wrote when you were away?" Amidala demands.  
There was a moment of silent before Anakin could answer. "Because, your Majesty, this way I will never be rejected, in my mind, you and I will always be together."   
" But Ani I..."   
" I know, you love another, but just remember this, there is a man out there who will give his life away for you at the snap of your fingers." Anakin broke off their embrace and looks into her eyes with his misty eyes. He leans forward and gave her a peck on her forehead. Then he hands her hand to Bail who is heading their way.   
"Thanks Anakin, you are a good man." Bail replies   
"It is my duty, my prince." Anakin bows and drifts away.  



	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
After a couple more dances Amidala finally found the chance to ask to be excused. She walks towards the balcony where Anakin is standing. He turns around to see who it is and suddenly his expression changes. Sprinting towards her he hugs Amidala and spins her around. When Amidala looks up over his shoulders she sees a figure running away from them. Anakin falls to his knees and collapses into Amidala's arms. She looks down at him and sees a stab wound in his back and blood trickling from it. She now know another attempt had been made at her life.   
  
  
Amidala stands by the medic room staring through the glass that separates her and Anakin. The injury that Anakin suffered is not that severe but it will take him at least the night to recover. He has put himself in a healing trance or else it would have taken longer. Amidala's is so relieved to hear that he would be o.k. Bail tried to persuade her to go to sleep but she won't leave Anakin. Not now. She couldn't imagine a world without Anakin. It is not till the assassination attempt that Amidala knows how much Anakin means to her. There is a gentle tap on her shoulder; she spins around to see another man dressed in Jedi robes.   
"Your majesty, I am the Jedi knight sent to look after you for now, my name is Nayr" The Jedi bows his head  
"But I think I am fine Sir knight, U'Loc's protection would be enough" the Queen replies sincerely.  
The Jedi now has the most confused look on his face. "I am sorry, who, your Majesty? I was under the impression that Anakin was the only Jedi sent here to protect you."   
"Oh no U'Loc was sent here after Obi-Wan left"   
The Jedi's face blackened. "I am sure that I have not mistaken your Majesty, can you please tell me where I can use a com-link to send the council a message?"  
"Sure right this way, Sabe will show you where to go."   
"No your majesty you have to come along, I am not going to leave you unattended." Jedi Knight Nayr mutters under his breath, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
When Amidala and Jedi Nayr reaches the communication room U'Loc is already there, waiting for them. "Your Majesty, what are you doing here? I see with Jedi Nayr also." U'Loc flashed one of his usual smile, but this one is colder and more devious looking.   
"Your Majesty, go get more back up." Jedi Nayr orders, then igniting his lightsaber. The yellow blade came to life immediately.  
"Your Majesty, I am Anakin's friend, do you honestly some Jedi that just came telling you to send for guards to lock me away. Who knows the Jedi in front of you could be a Sith in disguise." U'Loc replies, his tone is calm and convincing.   
"You have to thrust me your Majesty, Obi-Wan was called back because a Jedi master was slain by his own padawan back at the temple." Jedi Nayr explains, "and something tells me that he was your master right U'Loc?"   
Amidala, is beyond confused, who should she trust? U'Loc is not like that, right?   
"GO!" Jedi Nayr force pushes her out of the room and shut the door behind him. The sound of lightsabers clashing could be heard coming from the room. Amidala stumbles onto her feet and ran down the hallway looking for help. She didn't stop running until she hit something, it was Obi-Wan!  
  
"Where is U'Loc??" Obi-Wan asks.  
"In the communications room with Jedi Nayr." Amidala quivers back.  
"You have to go tell the rest of the council to join me in the communication room." Obi-wan orders.   
"The council is here?" replies Amidala, 'this is a big deal' Amidala thinks to herself.  
"Yes, most of the council is here, and you Majesty you have no idea how big a deal this is." Obi-wan finishes and runs towards the communication room where the battle seem to have died down. "Please don't let me be too late," Obi-wan mutters under his breath. He dials the code and the door swishes open. There lay Jedi Nayr on the ground, most likely dead. U'Loc is sitting in the chair with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Master Kenobi, how nice to see you." U'Loc sarcastically askes. Obi-wan awakens his lightsaber. U'Loc shakes his head "I wouldn't do that if I were you, maybe you should wait for the rest of the council so that we can make this fight fair." His eyes glows with mischief.   
Not long after that sentence the room is flooded with Jedi Masters with Mace Windu leading the way. "U'Loc I suggest you give yourself up peacefully and we will not harm you" Master Windu ordered.  
"And how are you suppose to do that? With your lightsabers?" U'Loc teases.  
All the Masters ignite their lightsabers at once. U'Loc giggles and raises up his hand and clenches it into a fist as if he is crushing something. Immediately all of the lightsabers deactivates. All the Masters frantically trying to start their lightsabers again but it just won't work. Obi-wan took apart his lightsaber and to his surprise, he found that the crystal in his lightsaber was crushed into pure powder.  
"You are the Chosen One of the dark side." Mace Windu mumbles in disbelieve.   
"Ha aha ah ha. I am the prince of dark side, how nice to meet you all." U'Loc floats off his chair and flies to position himself to be in the center of the room. "I was discovered when I was a baby by a priest of the dark side. Knowing that he cannot protect me from you lightsabers he decide to hide me from you guys before I am strong enough to defend myself." He smiled evilly, ", and what is the last place you will look for me? The Jedi Temple"   
"Well it is better late than never to find out about you." Yaddle snarled. He picked up a few chairs with the force and sends it flying towards U'Loc. The chairs bounces harmlessly off of the force shield U'Loc created around himself. "That was a bad mistake." U'Loc screamed. An electricity ball gathered in his hand and he threw it at Yaddle with deadly a force and accuracy. Mace Windu reached out with the force to slow it down and Yaddle dodged it on time. The energy ball blasted through the wall and set the wall on fire.   
  



	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
"You worthless Jedi Masters are no match for me. Once I persuade Anakin to join me, there is no stopping to our destruction." U'Loc declared triumphantly. He takes out his lightsaber and grabbed the handle tightly. "You see my lightsaber's blade is not dependent on the crystals." U'Loc called upon the dark side of the force and his lightsaber came to life. The blade bends to U'Loc's will, like a whip. He whips the saber around Yarael and cut the Jedi Master in half! The top of Yarael's lifeless body dropped to the floor and rolls towards Mace's foot. Then the door slides open and Anakin is standing on the other side. Master Yoda has finished healing him and he is back to his usual form. "Ani," U'Loc smiles. The rest of the council knows that Anakin is their only hope; they shuffle slowly to join Yoda who is standing by Anakin's side. Yoda stood in his battle stance and is about to attack, but Anakin extends his arm to signal him to stop. "This is my battle master." Anakin said seriously and steps forward.  
  
  
He ignites his lightsaber and the sky blue blade came to life. U'Loc shakes his head, "Ani, I don't want to fight you, you are like a brother to me." He pauses and evilly grins, "well no, more like a cousin, but at least we are from the same blood line right?"  
Anakin looks confused and Yoda squirmed obviously hiding something. "What are you talking about?" Anakin shot back.  
"Anakin, have you ever wondered who you really are? Like what you did to deserve to be born as a SLAVE?" U'Loc teases.  
The last part triggers something inside him and Anakin is trying very hard to control it.   
"Well let me tell you something that these so call masters have never told you." U'Loc spat "You see Anakin, you and I are royalties. Not just any royalties though we are like royalties of the Force because we are direct heir of the Force itself. Many millenniums ago, chaos broke out in our galaxy, a band of aliens are destroying all the planets they set their eyes on and no one could stop them. Not the most powerful Jedi or the most powerful Sith. So, the Force transformed itself into a life form, a human life form, and defeated the army of aliens. Before the force changes back to its mystical form, it impregnated a woman so this way if another treat like this occurs its descendent will take care of it." U'Loc exhales "We are its descendent Anakin and with our superior power we shall rule this galaxy with an iron fist, and bring order to it."  
Anakin is speechless, all this information was just sinking in. "Why was I a slave then? What happen to the rest of our people, it has been hundreds of years, there must be more of us."   
U'Loc shakes his head sadly, "No Anakin we are the only ones left, you see, the last thing I know is that the Jedi killed my parents and they have probably did the same to your father."   
Anakin knows that he is loosing hold on his temper. Then suddenly everything around him fades away and the room was pitch dark, he no longer had any control over himself.  
  
Anakin turns around and lungs at the Jedi Masters with his light saber in hand. Mace Windu tackles Anakin and knocks him over, allowing Obi-Wan to wrestle Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand. To help his 'cousin' U-Loc throws two energy balls at their general direction. Mace tumbles out of the way and Obi-wan along with Anakin rolls toward the other side and landed at the foot of Master Yaddle. Master Yaddle steps up to Anakin and places her hand on his shoulder. Everyone around Anakin seems to have stopped. Confused Anakin looks up at Master Yaddle. "Frozen time I have young one. Truth it is you will see." When she finishes the room transformed into another place.   
  
"Jedi temple this is 18 years ago." Anakin and Yaddle are standing by the fraternity wing. There lay two little babies cubical right beside one another. "Young one on right is you, left U'Loc it is." Yaddle points them out to him. "Descendents of the Force itself you are, like your father before you and U'Loc's father as well." Yaddle bows her head. "But different U'Loc is,"   
The room once again transforms into something else. It is now a battlefield and there is two man engaged in a heated lightsaber battle. "The past this is, man in Jedi robes is the human form of the Force. One he battles is the human form of the dark side of the Force." Yaddle explains. The two figures battle in an astonishing speed. Anakin is at awe. Then all of a sudden the dark clothed figure disappeared "Lightside win we did, or so we thought. The Force fathered a set of twins before it turned back into its mystical form. Did not sense is that the darkside infested one of the twins at birth. For generations those who the dark twin fathered secretly trained in the dark power hoping one day to rule the universe."   
This time the room changes into another battle. Two man that look like U'Loc and Anakin but with beards are sitting in a round table with many Jedi Masters present. "Your fathers they are, U'Loc's father wants to fight the dark side to rid its presence once and for all. Although he might be heir of darkside but he is a light-sider at heart."   
"Then this is settled, my unborn child is to be raised in the Jedi temple and he is not to know his heritage. I want you to take care of him for me, and make sure that him and Anakin will bring peace to the galaxy so that he can repay our ancestors sins for me." U'Loc's father announces and when he finished he took out his lightsaber and before anyone can stop him he killed himself. "Devastated your father was Anakin, like a brother U'Loc's father was to him." Yaddle shakes his head. "Over we thought this is, but one night a dark side follower broke in and tried to kill you. Your father tried to stop him and but he was too late, the follower had injected poison into you. They took U'Loc away and left you there to die. Your father used the force to transfer the poison from you to himself and the next morning we found him dead lying beside your crib." A tear rolls down Anakin's eye and Yaddle pats him trying to comfort him. "We send you away to Tatonnie so that the followers would think that you are dead. I am sorry Anakin, we did not think that you would have ended up as slaves." Now Yaddle is in tears. "The truth now you know, we must now tell U'Loc the truth also." Anakin nods in response and dries his eyes.  
Then the room fades away one last time and they are back on Naboo Palace in the communication room.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
Time resumed and the two energy balls that U'Loc has thrown has now hit the wall and left two scorched holes. "Get up Anakin and we will fight them side by side like the way it was meant to be." U'Loc announces triumphantly. Anakin gathers himself and looks directly at U'Loc. "No I will not, I am where I belong and it is my destiny to bring YOU to the light side." Anakin replies.   
U'Loc chuckles, "Oh really, even though the light side had done nothing good for me but to make me an orphan."   
"That is not the story, U'Loc your father killed himself hoping that you would one day repay the sins that your ancestor had done." Anakin replies.  
"You are a Liar, no Sidious said that they tortured my father and stole me from him. He taught me the way of the dark side, so that I can avenge him." Now U'Loc is no longer his calm usual self. He looks up, confused. "Arghhhh" U'Loc throws a chain of energy balls at the Jedi masters and with their cat like reflexes they all jumped out of harms way. Anakin just stood still at where he was because he knows that U'Loc won't hurt him. He was right; all the energy balls miss him by mere inches. Frustrated at himself U'Loc float right in front of Anakin and gathers an energy ball at his hand. He raises his hand as if he is going to launch it, and Anakin still remain still. The Jedi masters yells in unison... "No" but Yoda hushes them reassuring that U'Loc cannot bring himself to harm Anakin.   
"Are you going to kill me or what?" Anakin answers in a serious manner.  
With another cry of frustration, U'Loc throws the energy ball at the door. Standing on the other side was Chancellor Palpatine. "My Prince, what has caused you to throw a tantrum and burn down the door?" He voices evilly. "If Anakin won't join us you know that the only way is to kill him."   
"I just can't do it.... he is like my brother, my other half." U'Loc breaks down. "Well if you can't allow me." Palpatine replies and extends his arms and shocks Anakin with Force thunder. Anakin topples over in pain and U'Loc just looks on. Yoda uses the force to deflect the lightening away from Anakin so that he could regain his composure. Surprisingly the Thunders have not cause much damage. Mace lunges at Palpatine for a fistfight since he no longer has the use of his lightsaber, but U'Loc manages to lift Mace in the air before he could get to him.   
"U'Loc look into my head and see for yourself." Anakin walks up to U'Loc and sends over what he has seen during the time travel through their bond.  
All the images floods into U'Loc and he screams upon their arrival. All these years his darkside master has been feeding him nothing but lies. U'Loc releases his hold on Mace and he no longer care what would happen to his teacher. U'Loc sits down on the ground and slowly starts to cry. All these lies and deception, he killed his 'real' Master who had been nothing but a father to him.   
Anakin bends down to console him but just on his way down Sidious pulls out his lightsaber and launches at Anakin. "No..." U'Loc screams and pushes Anakin out of the way and becomes the one who took the deadly blow.   
  



	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
"NO..." Anakin screamed in agony and force pushed Palpatine to the wall.  
"Control you anger Padawan." Obi-wan commands, but he know that even he would loose his temper at a situation like this. Tears filled Anakin's eyes while he deactivates the lightsaber that is sticking our of U'Loc's stomach. Mace and company wrestles Palpatine and manages to pin him down and force binds him.   
"Ani..." U'Loc forces a whisper and reaches out with his hand. Anakin takes it and holds on to U'Loc's hand with his dear life as if he doesn't hold on hard enough he would loose his best friend. "I am sorry." U'Loc breathes out again. "Don't talk Loki," Anakin consoles "Somebody help him" Anakin screams in agony. Master Yoda runs over and places a hand on U'Loc's wound, and shakes his head. "Too weak I am, nothing done can be" Yoda whispers, "Unless..."  
"What!" Anakin screams back   
"The chosen one can." With hope in his eyes Yoda stares back at Anakin.  
"What do I have to do?" Anakin whimpers back.  
"You have to call upon the force and put U'Loc in a healing trance. One so powerful that only you can master." Mace Windu steps in. Anakin nods and gathers his will power and calls upon the force. A shinny white glow encircles them both, with Anakin still holding on to U'Loc's hand. The white glow grows stronger by the second and soon it is too blinding to look directly at them. "Don't leave me, not now, please." Anakin concentrates. Then suddenly, U'Loc throws his head back and a dark fog slowly seeps out from his stomach. Gasping for air U'Loc's wound slowly closes and within minutes it completely heals leaving just a small scar as a reminder. The glow slowly fades away and two figures can be seen in the center. Both of them lays unconscious on the cold hard floor.  
  
"Is he all right?" Asks Rabe and Amidala in unison, both referring to a different he. "Yes, they are just tired that is all." Mace replies with a calm smile.  
"What are you going to do with U'Loc?" Rabe asks.   
"Well he was under the dark side's influence when he committed his crime and now that he has completely dismissed its power, so we will not persecute him." Mace assures the ladies. "It was a very brave thing he did sacrificing for Anakin. We are lucking to have both of them safe and sound, at least the battle is over, we have locked up Palpatine who is actually a sith priest in disguise. He is the one who has orchestrated this whole ordeal."  
Everyone breathes a sign of relieve but what they don't know is that the battle has just begun.  



	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
Anakin wakes up and finds himself in a comfortable bed in Theed palace's medical wing. He rolls to his side and find Rabe asleep by U'Loc's bed holding his hand. 'If only Amidala could be there holding his hand.' Anakin thought to himself, 'but that can't be because I am not important enough for her to waste her time on.' U'Loc slowly opens his eyes and then gathers himself up. His sudden movement wakes Rabe up who quickly gives him a hug and a long kiss on his lips. Anakin laughs out loud at the gesture and teases his best friend. "My love, I am so glad to see you too, but I need to talk to Anakin privately for a second" finishing his sentence U'Loc gives her one last kiss.   
Tears fill Rabe's eyes to see that her man is well. She nods in response and said, "yeah and I will go get the Queen and tell her that you are well"   
"Wait," Anakin shouts in response, "There is no need for that."  
"Nonsense." Rabe quickly exits the room.  
They wait for a couple of seconds and made sure that they are alone then U'Loc speaks. "Anakin, what are they going to do to me?"   
"I honestly have no idea, but whatever it is we will both suffer the consequence." Anakin replies.  
"But you haven't done anything wrong, in any case you are the hero." U'Loc answers.   
"Yes, but U'Loc you and I are like a package, we are inseparable. If you are to be punished then I must be punished as well." Anakin assures him.  
There is a moment of silent and U'Loc speaks. "Just like that time when replaced Master Obi-wan's shaving cream with whipping cream and he ended up with a rash because he was allergic to it. Both of us were punished because I can't let you scrub the training gym all by yourself." Both men laugh at the childhood memory. Maybe that is why Obi-wan haven't shaved since and has grown a hideous beard.   
The door slides open and Master Yoda steps in with Master Mace Windu. Both Masters carry a smile on their faces, which already hint that U'Loc can't be in that much trouble.   
"Padawan U'Loc, you have killed your Master which is an enormous crime, but since you were influenced by the dark side at the time when the crime is committed, we will not kill you for the crime." Mace announces. "But, we will have to punish you. You are not allow to take the trails along with Anakin next week and remain a Padawan until you truly prove yourself worthy of the title. You will continue to train under my guidance "   
"Yes My Master." U'Loc bows his head and accepts this generous offer.  
"Masters if U'Loc is not going to take the trails then I will not take it as well." Anakin announces.  
Yoda raises his head, "decision final? Padawan, free mother you will not until knight you are." Yoda has hit a sensitive spot. Anakin's greatest weakness, his mother. "Don't do this Anakin" U'Loc says, "Cleaning floors is one thing but freeing your mother is another. You have waited ten years for this, don't throw it away just like that."  
"But...."  
"No buts stupid."  
"We will see you too a bit later because I believe you two have company." Mace looks out at the door and signals the two ladies who have been waiting patiently outside.   
  
  
U'Loc smiles at Rabe and takes her in his arms, while Amidala shyly strolls towards Anakin. "Why don't we go for a walk?" U'Loc suggests, tugging Rabe's arms. "Yeah I guess some fresh air would be great for you." Rabe answers. "The Queen granted me a couple of days off so you will see lots of me." She gives Amidala a wink and leaves the room with U'Loc.   
*This is your chance, talk things over with her. * U'Loc sends over their bond before leaving the room.  
*There is nothing to talk about. * Anakin sends back but his thoughts bounces back because U'Loc refuses to hear them.  
Anakin is so happy to see her here but he knows that she is just here because she feels obligated to, or just simply being polite. Anakin lets out a sign and speaks, "Your highness it is so nice for you to come and drop by."   
"Dropping by? Skywalker, I have been visiting you for days and nights now." Amidala exclaims and reaches for his hand. Anakin fights back the urge to just grab her hands and pull her into his embrace. Instead he recoils from her touch. "Someone might see you." He said.   
"What am I not good enough to hold hands with you?" Amidala pretends to be hurt. "Too good actually." Anakin responses. "Where is Prince Organa?" He tries to change the subject.   
"He went back to Alderaan, he has some business there." Amidala answers, and reaches for his hand again, but this time she holds on tighter.  
"Amidala you are to be married soon." Anakin once again try to pull his hand away but his heart stopped him from doing so.  
"Actually, no I am not." Amidala flashes him a brilliant smile. "I told Bail that it isn't time yet with all these things happening and he agreed with me so we are not going to get married now."   
Anakin bites his lip trying to hold himself from smiling. No longer have any control over himself he lunges forward and gives Amidala a breathtaking hug. "Oh Ami." Anakin cries with joy.   
  
  
  



	11. Ch 11

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
Anakin bites his lip trying to hold himself from smiling. No longer have any control over himself he lunges forward and gives Amidala a breathtaking hug. "Oh Ami." Anakin cries with joy. Amidala doesn't know what to do but to hug him back, "You made me realize that I can't just dive head first into a marriage without really spending some quality time with the person." She breaks off their embrace and stares him in the eyes. "This is why Bail and I have decided that we need to know each other better first."  
"What do you mean by that?" Anakin is confused.  
"We are postponing the wedding until we feel that we truly know each other better first." Amidala replies innocently.  
"Oh so you will marry him." Anakin replies dejectedly.  
"Eventually." Amidala answers.  
"I have to get some rest your majesty, do you mind? I will talk to you later." Anakin requests.  
"No not at all I will catch you later." Amidala answers.  
  
  
An hour later U'Loc walks back to his bed. "How did it go?" U'Loc asks but can already see the answer in his best friend's eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Anakin whispers, obviously he has been crying.   
Through their bond U'Loc sends waves of comfort.  
  
Anakin and U'Loc were granted six month of holiday and isolated training before Anakin's trials. U'Loc chooses to stay in Naboo so Anakin reluctantly agrees to stay with him. Master Obi-wan and Master Mace Windu both agree to this and they both feel really safe leaving their padawans behind.   
U'Loc and Rabe's love continues to blossom while Anakin and Amidala continue to develop their friendship. Anakin has decided that if he can't her boyfriend then he might as well be the best friend she will ever have. Anakin and Amidala talk every night before they go to bed over the COM link in their rooms.   
"So what are you doing right now Ani?"   
"Well I was about to meditate but I can't do that now can I."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No knowing that you are awake in the other room will not allow me to concentrate. I will have to wait till you go to bed then I will meditate."   
"I missed you."  
"Right since you haven't seen me for what? Fifteen minutes?"  
"Yeah, fifteen minutes away from my best friend is like an eternity you know." Amidala whines.  
"Ha ha ha, you know not as much as I miss you though. You know you mean the world to me." Anakin replies meaning every word that he has just said.   
"I know, oh wait Bail is on the other channel."   
"No you know what I better let you go. Call me when you are done."  
"You sure Anakin? Oh you are the best I will call you when I am done."   
"Night."  
Click, Amidala hung up leaving Anakin all alone in the cold empty room. Why does he pretend that to be so happy to see them working things out? He hates Bail, but at the same time Amidala does seem a lot happier these days. He shuts his eyes and starts to meditate. His meditation was interrupted by a beep on his COM link. It was Amidala.  
"Ani?"   
"Yes?"  
"Bail and I are going to have a picnic tomorrow in the garden and I want you to come." Amidala urges.  
"No I don't want to be the third wheel. You two have fun o.k?"  
"You won't be, I really want you there."   
"Really, I think U'Loc is going to helping me with some lightsaber practice tomorrow."   
"No he is not he is coming too."   
"Oh, I guess.... I will come then."  
"Good I will see you there."  
  



	12. Ch 12

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
The Picnic  
  
It is another beautiful Naboo summer day. The sun shines brightly while a soft breeze occasionally sweep by. They sat by the side of a lake by the palace and watch some creatures skillfully swim at the bottom of the lake. Rabe sits comfortably in U'Loc's protective embrace, resting her head on his shoulders. Amidala sits in between Anakin and Bail with Bail's arm around her waist. Anakin occasionally look down Amidala but is quickly shot down when he sees Bail's arm. Not being able to bare the sight Anakin gets up and announces, "U'Loc you up for a swim?"  
"No not really, I am fine where I am." U'Loc smiles at Rabe and plants a kiss on her forehead.   
"I am if you are not." Anakin replies and starts undressing himself, until he was only wearing his Jedi pants. Amidala swallowed a lump in her throat when she sees Anakin's bare chest. So toned and so captivating with all those little battle scars. There must be many intriguing stories behind them. Anakin ran to the lake and dives right in.   
"What is wrong with him?" Rabe asks.   
"I didn't know a former slave from Tatoonie could swim." Bail adds jokingly, but quickly shuts up when U'Loc flashes a warning glance towards him. U'Loc abruptly stood up. "I think I know why, and I am going to go join him now." U'Loc announces and starts stripping down to his pants.   
  
The two of them gently floats on top of the lake. "So what is happening between you and the Queen?" U'Loc asks.  
"Nothing, she is with another can't you tell." Anakin replies with a sense of lost in his tone. "I don't know what it is between us. I am getting these mixed signals. Every time when we talk at night, it sounds as though she loves me and it is me who she wants, but as soon as Bail calls she pushes me to the side. She just uses me."  
"I don't think she mean to do that." U'Loc answers.  
"Well at least she is consistent in meaning not to do that then huh." Anakin stands up and starts treading the water. "Let's not talk about this. They will think something is up if we don't go back soon."   
They swim back to the shore and rejoin the group where Bail is sunbathing with his shirt off and the girls are chatting under a tree.   
  
Under the Tree  
  
"Hey you." Rabe says and extends her arm towards U'Loc. He gladly accepts and gives her a heart-warming hug. Amidala watches her friend in envy. Why doesn't she and Bail have this spark? She is never eager to see him, never longing to be in his arms. Rabe tells Amidala how she felt about U'Loc how her heart aches when she leaves his embrace and how there is this warm fuzzy feeling just because he is around. When asked if this is what being in love feels like, Amidala really couldn't answer her. She never have had these feelings before, the heartache is felt maybe once, when Anakin broke off their embrace on Lover's Eve. She glances to Bail's general direction and sees him sitting up talking into a com link. He slowly gets up and heads for Amidala's direction.  
"I have to go now Alderaan needs me." Bail said leaning in for a kiss.  
Amidala kisses him but not like the passionate kiss that she has shared with Anakin but more like a reflex action, a frequent thing. She broke off the kiss and Bail beams at her. "I will be needing more of that when I get back." Licking his lips. Amidala didn't know what to say she is actually appalled by this sight. She couldn't be happier that he is going. What is wrong with her, she is supposed to try to make this work.   
"I will see you when you get back." Bail asks breaking her trance. "I am going to miss you so much" He leans in for another kiss and there isn't really an escape so Amidala casually kisses him back. Finally Bail left and Amidala starts to look around for Anakin, but he is nowhere in sight   
"Where is Anakin?" Amidala asks Rabe.   
"He left when you and Bail were saying goodbye." U'Loc answers   
"Well where did he go?" Amidala asks her heart sank when she found out that he isn't near.  
"Back to his room I think." U'Loc replies.  
"Thanks." Without even saying goodbye she gets up and heads back to the palace and for Anakin's room.  
  
Taking a deep breath she knocks on Anakin's door. The door swishes open and Anakin's cold eyes stares back at her. His gaze softens and he asks, "Yes your majesty?"   
" I just wanted to know what was wrong you left without saying a word to me."   
"Well you were busy," Anakin causally throws an answer at her. "Besides you wouldn't even have noticed."   
"What is that suppose to mean." Amidala shoots back.  
"Nothing, I am sorry, I should have stayed." Anakin turns and walks away.  
"Anakin, don't walk away from me." Amidala orders  
"No but it is o.k. For you to walk into my life when Bail isn't around and away from me when he is." Anakin yells back. "I can't be a stand in to fill in the position when he isn't around, I have feelings too. If you are going to play me like this the least I deserve is a break."  
Amidala is shocked. She had no idea this is how he felt. Not knowing what to say she slowly walks out of his room, and the door closes behind her.   
  
Amidala found her way back into her room. The door slid open and she proceeds inside. She changes and prepared herself to go to bed. She is so out of it. So many thoughts flood her head as if an emotional drainpipe had just burst inside her head. 'I can't believe that is how Anakin felt. I didn't mean it to be like that.' Her train of thoughts is interrupted by a call. It is from Alderaan.  
"Baby?" Bail's image appears on the holo-screen.   
"Yes?" Amidala squeezes out a weak smile.   
"Oh I miss you so much already and I have only been away for like a couple of hours." Bail flashes one of his puppy dog smiles.   
"And I miss you too." Amidala replies, she doesn't mean it, more like out of courtesy.   
"I will be back in a week, I just gave Anakin a call to tell him to keep an eye on you so everything will be alright." Bail comforts. Amidala starts to cry when she heard Anakin's name.  
"Oh baby, don't cry I will be there in a week. Then you will have me, but for now you will have to settle for Anakin." Bail smiles a seductive smile "Goodnight my love." And he ends the transmittion.  



	13. ch. 13

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
"Oh baby, don't cry I will be there in a week. Then you will have me, but for now you will have to settle for Anakin." Bail smiles a seductive smile "Goodnight my love." And he ends the transmittion.   
Amidala is left all alone in her room. She tosses and turns in her bed hoping to achieve a comfortable position, but something is missing. Could it be Bail's arms, or simply the fact that she did not talk to Anakin before she goes to bed? He always says goodnight. She closes her eyes and all she could see is Anakin and how upset he was. She starts to hate herself for the pain that he has cost him, but what can she do? Then suddenly there is a knock on her door.   
"Your Majesty? It is me." Says an all so familiar voice.  
"Ani." Amidala exclaims and runs out of her bed to open the door.  
The door swishes open and finally she sees her gallant knight, her hero, her friend... her everything. She throws her arms around his neck and buried her face in his pajamas. He slides his arms around her waist and hugs her fiercely back as if he is afraid to lose her.   
Finally they broke the embrace. "I am so sorry Ami, I didn't mean to blurt everything out like that. I know I am not worthy to ask for so much but it is just that..."   
"Enough." Amidala interrupts him and plants a soft tender kiss on his lips. Anakin gladly repay this kiss with another one. They slowly back paddle their way to her bed and lay under the covers.   
"Wait..." Anakin whispers. "No we can't do this until I ask you to marry me."   
Amidala thought about it for a minute, her skin is still burning from his touch, and finally she said. "Yeah you are right" disappointingly.   
"Don't worry my Angel, there are better things that we can do." He holds her in his embrace and kisses her on her forehead. "Like cuddling for the rest of the night."   
Amidala obliged and snuggled into his embrace. She closes her eyes while Anakin softly sings... "And I will take you in my arms, and hold you where you belong, till the day my life is through this I promise you."   
  



	14. ch. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars and I am not making money off this  
Amidala wakes up and find that Anakin is already gone. She has never felt so empty in her life. She feels so out of place not to be in his arms. Closing her eyes she inhales Anakin's scent, which he left from the night before. She snaps out of her trance, when someone plants a kiss on her forehead. Smiling inwardly she lifts her head and asks for another kiss. A pair of soft lips meets hers, she was in heaven. Reaching out, she tugs on Anakin's braid to pull him in closer. He covered her with his protective embrace, while they share this special kiss together.   
Beep, beep... Anakin breaks the embrace, "you better get that"  
"What ever it is, it can wait." Amidala answers breathlessly. Anakin smirks and kisses his Queen passionately. The beeping noise continued and it just reached a point where it is unbearable. Amidala lets out a sign and reluctantly lets her lover go. She ran to the com link and click on the glowing red button.   
"You have one new message my Queen, would you like to listen to it now?" asks the com link.   
"Not really..." She muttered under her breath, "I have better things to do."  
"Yes she would." Anakin replies for her and slips his arms around her waist and plants butterfly kisses right behind her ear.   
  
"Hey hunnie, it is me." Anakin loosened his grip and stopped his sweet kisses at the sound of that familiar voice. "I am going to drop by today. Since Naboo is on my way to Ram, where I am having my meeting. I am so glad, see you in a bit. MUAH"  
The room was quiet; Anakin is still holding her lightly. Amidala turns around and stares at him in the eyes. Anakin stares back at her with this longing look on his face. After a couple more minutes, Anakin chuckles and laughs out loud. "Well you better get dressed, you wouldn't want to look like that to greet your boyfriend." He leans down and plants a kiss on her cheek. Amidala turns her head so that he would catch her lips instead but with Anakin's quick Jedi reflexes, he quickly withdraws. "I will see you in a bit." He smiles down on her and takes a step back, bows and walks out of the room. When he finally reached his own room, he lay there on his bed with a tiny tear streaming down his cheek and whimpers, "Why am I am stupid, we are never meant to be."   



	15. ch. 15

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
Amidala wakes up and find that Anakin is already gone. She has never felt so empty in her life. She feels so out of place not to be in his arms. Closing her eyes she inhales Anakin's scent, which he left from the night before. She snaps out of her trance, when someone plants a kiss on her forehead. Smiling inwardly she lifts her head and asks for another kiss. A pair of soft lips meets hers, she was in heaven. Reaching out, she tugs on Anakin's braid to pull him in closer. He covered her with his protective embrace, while they share this special kiss together.   
Beep, beep... Anakin breaks the embrace, "you better get that"  
"What ever it is, it can wait." Amidala answers breathlessly. Anakin smirks and kisses his Queen passionately. The beeping noise continued and it just reached a point where it is unbearable. Amidala lets out a sign and reluctantly lets her lover go. She ran to the com link and click on the glowing red button.   
"You have one new message my Queen, would you like to listen to it now?" asks the com link.   
"Not really..." She muttered under her breath, "I have better things to do."  
"Yes she would." Anakin replies for her and slips his arms around her waist and plants butterfly kisses right behind her ear.   
  
"Hey hunnie, it is me." Anakin loosened his grip and stopped his sweet kisses at the sound of that familiar voice. "I am going to drop by today. Since Naboo is on my way to Ram, where I am having my meeting. I am so glad, see you in a bit. MUAH"  
The room was quiet; Anakin is still holding her lightly. Amidala turns around and stares at him in the eyes. Anakin stares back at her with this longing look on his face. After a couple more minutes, Anakin chuckles and laughs out loud. "Well you better get dressed, you wouldn't want to look like that to greet your boyfriend." He leans down and plants a kiss on her cheek. Amidala turns her head so that he would catch her lips instead but with Anakin's quick Jedi reflexes, he quickly withdraws. "I will see you in a bit." He smiles down on her and takes a step back, bows and walks out of the room. When he finally reached his own room, he lay there on his bed with a tiny tear streaming down his cheek and whimpers, "Why am I am stupid, we are never meant to be."   
Amidala sat in her quiet room, gazing out the window. She is so confused. Is what happening between her and Anakin for real? Or is Bail the one. Anakin is probably just something new and exciting. Right? She throws herself back onto her bed where just the night before was the happiest place on Naboo. I am too young to know what love truly is anyway. "Ahhhh" Amidala screams out in protest.   
Rabe enters the room in response to her master's cry. "Are you ok? You look as crappy as Anakin."   
"Is he ok?" Amidala asks, her chest hurts when she learn that Anakin is hurting.   
"No not at all. He came into U'Loc's room and asked him to spare with him. They have been going at it ever since." Rabe replies.   
"I want to go see." Amidala practically yanked Rabe's arm out of her socket.   
  
  
  



	16. ch. 16

Disclaimer: same old same old.   
  
The door swishes open, Amidala and Company is greeted by vicious clashes of lightsabers. Sweat is already dripping down the half naked bodies of two hard working Jedis. Anakin's eyes are filled with sorrow but there are no signs of hate. Lots of hurt but no hate. U'Loc blocks another shot and twirls Anakin's saber out of his hands. "Enough, Ani, you can't take this out on me."   
  
Too consumed in what they were doing both men were unaware of the visitors. Anakin walks up to a box of training devices and activates at least 30 of them. He then walks up to U'Loc puts a hand on his friend and said "you are right." Grabs U'Loc's lightsaber from him and activates it. At the sound of the newly lit lightsaber the devices springs into action. U'Loc barely ducked out of the hundreds of laser bolts that are shooting out at Anakin. When U'Loc looks up he finally sees the spectators.   
  
"Girls, it is not a good idea to be here right now it is very dangerous." U'Loc start to motion the girls out of the training room. Just when they were about to leave the silver door swings open once again but this time it is the source of the problem.   
  
"Wow, Anakin strutting his stuff for the ladies huh." Bail smirks; Amidala has not noticed how annoying a grin it is until now.   
  
"Impressive isn't it?" Rabe asks bitterly.   
  
"Meh, I can do it, just wave around one of these things right?" Bail bends over and picks up Anakin's lightsaber and activates it. The devices quickly turn its attention towards the new target. Bail reacted like a baby to the one of the on coming laser and just fell back skimming it with his lightsaber, then drops it, deactivating it. The deflected laser bolts heads right for Amidala who just froze there from fear. Anakin uses his Jedi speed and tackles Amidala out of the way of the laser. He rolls over so that Amidala can have a soft landing. They lay there on the cold floor, Anakin holding Amidala against his chest, and Amidala laying willingly in her savior's protective arms. People start to run towards them and leading them all is Bail with a very angry look on his face.   
  
"Get your hands off of her. You nearly killed her. What were you thinking anyways training with such dangerous devices around her majesty." Bail rips Amidala out of her wonderful bliss.   
  
"My prince, I was too caught up in my training I did not realize the Queen was in the room until you deflected a bolt towards her." Anakin replies like a gentleman.   
  
"Whatever you say, you Jedi never learn." Bail spat back rudely. "You ok my love?"   
  
Amidala rips her arm out of Bail's grip. "I am fine thanks to Anakin who saved my life once again." She glances over to make sure that the prince of her dreams is ok. With the help of U'Loc Anakin hobbles up, it looks as though the laser has graced his leg and a long scorch mark runs across his calf.   
  
"You are hurt." Amidala cries out.  
  
"Just a scratch" Ani calms Amidala down through the force. "A healing trance will put me back in shape in no time" Squeezes out a weak smile.   
  
"Ami, Ani saved your life twice, you know what they say. If a person saves you three times, your life is theirs." Rabe jokes.   
  
"NONSENSE how can a queen give herself to a was slave." Bail exclaims in fury.   
  
Ani winces, more hurt from that comment then the actual injury. He replies, "I am not worthy of Amidala" Anakin's gaze burns in Amidala's heart. "I was worthy and I never will be worthy." A broken Jedi walks out of the room with the aid of his friend.   



	17. ch.17

Amidala froze there, tears are gathering in the corner of her eyes. It felt like someone ripped out her heart and stomped on it, then place it in a blender and ripped up the remains.  
"Let's go Ami, we need to get a check up on you." Bail grabs Amidala's arms with authority.  
"Let go of me," Amidala swung her arms off. Her mind is with Anakin, and who knows her heart might be as well.   
"You know what, I can take care of you too, you don't need that Jedi hanging around here." Bail finally snaps.  
"What are you talking about?" Amidala replies furiously.  
"I see the way you look at him, I am not blind." Bail whimpers holding back his hurt. "Ami, what WE have is real, please give me a second chance, I promise that I will make you see that." Bail stares straight into Amidala's eyes.   
"Bail..." Amidala replies more out of confusion.  
"Please Ami... for old times." Bail begs like a child. "I don't know what has gotten into me. I turned into this jealous monster. Just because I care about you so much. I can't lose you, I can't live without you. All the stars in heaven won't be able to replace you."   
  
  
"All right." Amidala answers. She knows that she has already broken one man's heart and she is not prepared to break another.   
  
~~~~At the Med center~~~  
"Ahhh..." Anakin grimaces in pain.   
"Easy Anakin, this is a pretty ugly burn eh." U'Loc lays his hand over the scorched skin. His palm sends out a light blue glow and the skin start to sizzle. Within ten minutes the leg looks good as new.   
"Thanks buddy." Anakin breathes out.   
"No prob." U'Loc grabs a glass of water and chugs it down in a hurry.  
"You must be more in tuned with the force now that you have embraced the lights side. That took you no time at all." Anakin examines his leg.   
"Yeah I guess." U'Loc never takes compliments well.  
  
The door swishes open and it is Amidala, walking in. Anakin's face quickly glows with a huge smile.   
"Your Majesty." The two Jedi bows in unison.  
"Anakin are you ok?" Ami asks reaches out and holds Anakin's hand tightly as if she is afraid to lose it, again.  
"I am fine Ami, don't worry about it." Anakin flashes one of his smirks.  
"You majesty." One of her handmaidens reminds her.  
"Oh right," Amidala has totally forgot about the matter, she is lost in Anakin's soulful blue eyes. "Bail wants you to forgive his earlier actions. Just that he was jealous of you that is all. You know he can't compete with a Jedi."  
"And he still can't compete." U'Loc mutters to himself loud enough for the room to hear.   
"But he doesn't have to anymore U'Loc." Rabe shuts her boyfriend up.  
*What do you mean?* U'Loc sends to his other half. By the look in her eyes though U'Loc could have guessed. Somehow Bail must have managed to use that sly tongue of his to talk his way out of the last outburst.   
Anakin bits down on his lower lip. Bail, the name disguises him. "Tell His Majesty that the incident has been forgotten, and I seek for HIS forgiveness to have endangered his... girlfriend..." Those words tear at Anakin like a thousand swords. "The only way I can to prevent this is to leave Naboo immediately."  
Amidala sucks in a big gasp of air. With those last words, Anakin has drawn all the life out of that room.  



	18. ch 18

The palace is buzzing with workers. People are putting up the last minute preparation for Anakin and U'Loc's farewell party. It is nothing fancy really, a laid back setting with loud music and LOTS of food. Amidala look around trying to spot Rabe but she is nowhere to be seen. She look out the window and finally seethree bodies can be seen an ear shot away from all the noise from the palace. Amidala slowly walks over to the little crowd.  
Rabe is resting while U'Loc holds her in his arm and occasionally giving her a light peck on her forehead. Anakin stares blankly in the sky thinking about all the things that he would do for Amidala if they were together. The way he would wake her up in the morning with a gentle hug and a soft kiss on her eyes. The way he would put his arms around her as they walk down the Naboo night streets. The way he would offer his shoulders if she ever need to cry on it, but of course he would never let her have any reasons to use it. The way he would stumble into her room if she only hinted that she wants his there at no matter what hours, to listen to her vent about the stupid senate.   
"Rabe, I love you" U'Loc proclaims. Anakin smiles sadly at the gesture, that would be something else that he would tell her every second of the day. Anakin gets up and slowly wander off, trying to give the lovebirds more privacy. When he sits up and turns around he is greeted by the leading lady of his dreams.   
"Leaving so soon Ani?" Amidala asks "Almost as quick as your exit of Naboo." She jokes trying to ease the tension.   
Anakin couldn't take her sarcasm anymore. He is not in the mood for this. "What do you want from me?" He finally let out his most inner thoughts.  
"Excuse me?" Amidala defends herself.   
"I think we should go." Rabe tries to make an escape when she senses that things are about to get ugly.   
"No you stay." Amidala snaps out an order. "I want others to hear how outrageous his claims are." Amidala has no idea what she is in for.   
  
Anakin's head is spinning around in circles. Outrageous claims? What is she talking about? "What do I want from you? What is that suppose to mean Anakin Skywalker?" Amidala snaps at him.   
"That means, your majesty, that I am not some flavor of the month, no flavor of the minute that you can just decide to lay eyes upon and then the second after turn your back on." Anakin sucks in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I have feelings too you know. I tried to do my best to please you."  
"And you think I don't know that? Anakin what do YOU want from me." Amidala is nearly in tears.   
"I want..." Anakin searches for the courage to say those words. "You to care for me as much as I care for you."  
"But I do Anakin." Amidala quickly defends herself.  
"No you don't." Anakin signs.  
"How can you say that I don't?" Amidala screams.  
"Tell me Ami, what has been bothering me lately." Anakin stares straight into Amidala's eyes. His blue eyes are glazed over by tears.  
"What do you mean?" Amidala ponders out loud.  
"I mean do you know that I have been hurting... hurting for oh so long, looking at you and Bail the happy couple. And I am here, as god knows what. Someone to just fill in the void or something when he is not here." Anakin rambles on, "Do you even know? How I give you all of my heart but to have it tear to pieces night after night?" he continues, "All those late night phone calls, staying up to the late hours to listen to how you should mend your relationship? And on top of that give advice on HOW you CAN mend it?"   
"..." Amidala had nothing to say to that.  
"Do you honestly think I enjoy having the love of my life talk about the love of her life three o'clock in the morning?" Anakin finishes.  
"I didn't know, I knew it was bothering you but how am I suppose to know that it bothered you this much when you never tell me anything." Amidala refuses to yield and say she is sorry."  
"Yeah I don't know, I just thought that you could read me by my actions. Why am I such a fool huh? Why do I expect that you will understand me as much as I understand you." Anakin stammer on, "From the way you walk and the way you talk I can tell what is on your mind. From the way you slouch or from the way you stand tells me that you don't want to be bothered. And from the look of your eyes, I can tell someone has already won your heart."  
  



	19. ch 19

Amidala had nothing to say to that. All the words inside her head are as stubborn as her and decide to just stay in there forever. No matter how hard Amidala tries the words just won't come out. Her eyes are glazed over with a coat of tears that gathers at the corner of her eye. "Anakin, aren't you asking for just a little much?" She chokes out.   
"Am I?" Anakin's ice-cold stare pierces right through Amidala's heart. "You are right, I just set the standards to be too high for anyone to follow. Forgive me your majesty for even considering the idea of you and I..." Anakin sucks in a breath of air. "You know, reality hurts. Before when I actually believed in you and I, those words are like music to my ears." Anakin bites his lower lip, "And now, it is just he harsh truth, of how stupid I am."   
"Anakin, maybe the one angel you are asking for, doesn't exist." Amidala replies.  
"I know, she only exists in my head. You were just the dream, one that is there to keep me hoping." Anakin replies. "But now, I don't even have that hope. All this time I have been living a lie. You only wanted me there for filling in a void. You were bored and I was the toy."  
  
It's been a month since Anakin left the Queen standing speechless by the lake. Anakin was steaming mad that day he had no idea what came over him. He knew he shouldn't have blown up on the love of his life that day. Ever since that day, Anakin wants to pick up the comlink and call her up. Even though he only gets the machine, Anakin would be left satisfied hearing his angel's voice.   
'You are so sad Anakin' He thought to himself.   
Anakin never leaves a message; he is still trying to be a man about the situation. He need to stick by his believes. This is more or less a now or never deal, he will no longer initiate all the calls, all the letters, and all the conversations. He doesn't want to look desperate. Either Amidala is as stubborn as him or she just simply doesn't care about Anakin and just wants this thing to blow over. Finally Anakin gave in and leaves a voice mail on Amidala's private line.   
"Hey, how is everything going? Things are pretty much the usual around the temple; some training and I started to teach now.... Is everything ok around Naboo? U'Loc is so happy right now since Rabe is over for a visit. I haven't even seen Rabe yet, only the force knows where those two are... Call me back, leave me a message, whatever you can... when you have the time of course..." Anakin hangs up nervously.   
It's been three days since he left that nerve wrecking message and finally he sees that there is a message on his comlink for him.   
"Hey, it is great to hear from you. So how have you been? Things are great with me. I got to go now. Talk to you later." And that was it... that was the message that Anakin waited for three days. There has to be more right? He thought to himself. Pushes a couple of buttons and wishes that there is some miracle that the comlink forgot to pick up a few messages. O.K. A few might have been pushing it but one isn't that much more is it? That ONE message, no ONE more word, would turn Anakin's world into a heaven. Nope, none at all. NADA. Anakin sucks in a lung full of air and exhales. He doesn't really know what's going on. Did the whole thing just blow over? Did Amidala forget about their fight? How can this be it? What in the name of the force was she thinking? Certainly not him. Is she worth all the attention that Anakin is giving her? She IS the center of his universe.   
  



	20. 20

Amidala has no idea why she left that short message. She has so much to say to him. If she can have it her way she would have talked and talked till the sun come out. Yet, something inside of her holds her back, refusing to yield. If she have had left that long message that she wanted, the message would have made her look desperate. Bail is basically out of her life, ever since Amidala did some 'soul searching'. Anakin has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her. Everything that she wanted in a man, she could find in Anakin. Anakin is like her other half… no more like her better half. She has no idea what she did to deserve this gift from the force and she has no idea how to accept it. The one thing that scares Amidala more than anything is that the feeling that Anakin has for her is just a teenage boy thing. If that is the case than Amidala would be so heart broken that she would rather die than live another day. This is the reason why Amidala refuse to let Anakin in her heart. What if this love that she longs for so desperately isn't love at all, but an infatuation? 

Anakin couldn't let this drag on any longer. He hoped on to the next shuttle leaving for Naboo. He needs to talk to Amidala, face to face. The things that he was going to say was running through his head at light speed. He had so much to tell her. How she is mistreating him and if she does not feel the same about him then he is willing to let go. Everything is set… Anakin is prepared to have his heart broken. He put himself in the proper mind frame and will not make a fool of himself. He gets off the shuttle and used his incredible Jedi ability to jump his way towards the palace. Anakin could fly if he wanted to, he has THAT much control over the force… oh wait, and he is the force. When Anakin got to the palace, a handmaiden greeted him nicely and asked him to wait for the Queen at a near by waiting area. Anakin waited there, twirling his fingers, trying not to show any sign of weakness. "Whatever she is going to say to you Anakin just remember," he thought to himself, "You don't deserve to be played like this, you are a good person."   
Finally Amidala arrived; she was in a very simple dress. She was, an angel. Anakin have forgotten how much he loved her, but all the memories and desire flooded back into his system. He was in heaven.   
"You wanted to see me Ani?" Amidala's voice quivers, she can't hide how excited she is to see him. Her knees felt like jelly when he looked straight into her eyes and into her soul.   
"Yeah, Ami." Anakin got up, mesmerized by her eyes. Everything that he had running through his head was gone. From this point on it is all improvised… straight from the heart. He reached out for her hand and held it tightly with his. Leans down and kisses it gently, looks back up at her again and said, "Ami, I love you."   
"I have no idea why I love you so much." He continued, "If I have had a choice I wouldn't be here. After you hurt me so much. But instead, I am here again, begging for your love. I made a fool of myself once, and I am willing to do it again if in return what I get is your love."   
Amidala's eyes watered… "I love you too silly." Anakin's heart stopped. She loves him… his angel loves him. "It was just that my ego got in the way and I won't admit that I have fallen, fallen head over heels for you."   
The lovers embraced. It feels so good to have her in his arms. The way things are supposed to be. They pulled back, looked at each other with burning desire. Anakin stroked her cheeks, and lifted her chin up. He planted one of the softest and sweetest kiss on Amidala's lip, and at that moment, Amidala knew, it can't just be a silly infatuation.


End file.
